How to improve the specific adhesive property of holding power (or creep resistance), while maintaining other desirable adhesive properties such as good quick stick and 180.degree. peel strength, is an important problem in the art of adhesives. Marrs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,740 disclosed this problem. His solution was to combine a branched block copolymer with a linear block copolymer or with a block copolymer. A simpler solution than blending of copolymers was sought in the present invention.